


La première chose

by Jainas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Le jour où allongé dans un lit avec son corps retrouvé, trop faible encore pour se lever, Ed demande à Al ce qu'il voudrait faire, la réponse est immédiate : "Je voudrais caresser un chat."





	La première chose

**Author's Note:**

> Archivage tardif d'une série de drabbles écrits en février lors d'un arbre à drabbles, juste au moment où j'ai moi aussi adopté une Créature de l'enfer. ^^

Longtemps Al y a pensé, durant ces longues nuits où son corps métallique ne pouvait dormir ; assis dans un train à regarder le paysage défiler tandis qu'à ses côtés Ed se plaignait des bancs en bois ; debout dans une bibliothèque, en train de feuilleter un traité d’alchimie ne contenant aucune réponse ; marchant dans la rue même, son plastron résonant des miaulements de passagers qu’il ne pouvait sentir...  
Il imaginait la chaleur et la douceur, la faible vibration sous sa main et le toucher soyeux. Il visualisait sa main, ses cinq doigts, se représentait le mouvement...  
Et le jour où allongé dans un lit avec son corps retrouvé, trop faible encore pour se lever, Ed lui demande ce qu'il voudrait faire la réponse est immédiate : "Je voudrais caresser un chat.'

-

Il ne sait pas où diable Ed a bien pu aller chercher le matou, mais quand son frère revient dans la chambre d'Al il est couvert de griffures, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et il tient à bout de bras une boule rousse feulante et crachotante.  
"Ferme la porte !" ordonne Al, avant de lui adresser un regard de reproche... "Grand-frère, tu lui as fait peur..."  
A peine relâché le chat jaillit comme un boulet de canon et va se réfugier en haut de l'armoire, d'où il toise Ed avec une malveillance calculatrice que ce dernier lui rend bien.

-

Durant la nuit le chat se décide finalement à descendre, attiré par la coupelle de lait et les bouts de jambon qu'Alphonse a demandé à son frère de lui apporter... Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, parce qu'il s'est endormi, trahi par ce nouveau corps dont il ne connaît pas encore les besoins ni les limites.  
Il est réveillé en sursaut par le poids des pattes sur ses jambes (il peut les sentir !!) mais son mouvement brusque fait de nouveau disparaître son visiteur dans les hauteurs, et Al ne distingue que ses yeux jaunes qui reflètent la faible lumière de la rue, l'observant à distance prudente.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a déjà apprivoisé des chats auparavant... et le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-

Les journées d'Alphonse sont bien remplies entre séances de rééducation, les visites d'amis qui se bousculent l'après-midi et se poursuivent parfois au-delà du dîner.... Gracia et Winry se sont donné le mot et les desserts savoureux succèdent aux petits plats délicieux.  
Il ne garde pas le chat ("Citrouille ? Je pense tu devrais plutôt l'appeler Créature de l'enfer", râle Ed) enfermé évidemment, le laisse partir... mais il revient, et le soir, quand il est seul, Al l'amadoue progressivement, le convainc de s'approcher toujours un peu plus près...

-

Passer à la suite est difficile pour Ed, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, et plus encore tant que la santé d'Alphonse les bloque à Central... Alors quand son énergie à peine contenue devient trop pour la petite maison de Gracia, Al le chasse vers le QG de Mustang, où il trouvera au moins des gens à insulter (Winry ne compte pas) et à rendre fous pour l'après-midi... Après tout le Général a maintes fois prouvé qu'il est largement de taille à gérer Edward.  
Avant de partir, Ed passe la tête par la porte de la chambre et trouve Al en train d'essayer de convaincre Citrouille de prendre un morceau de jambon directement dans sa main.  
"Tu sais, si c'est pour le caresser, je peux t'en trouver un autre, qui ne soit pas possédé par le démon", grommelle-t-il. "Et en quoi c'est différent de caresser Black Hayate ?"  
Mais Al secoue la tête et sourit. Parfois les choses ont plus de valeur quand elles sont durement gagnées.

-

Le premier contact est frais et furtif, la truffe de Citrouille contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Puis le chatouillis de ses moustaches et enfin, plusieurs jours de lente séduction plus tard, la pression fugace de son pelage contre sa main étendue et patiente.  
Et puis un jour Citrouille le laisse faire les premiers gestes, ne se dérobe pas quand Alphonse passe ses doigts doucement, tout doucement sur la fourrure douce de son crâne, le laisse glisser ses mains sur ses franc, sentir la vibration silencieuse d'un ronronnement qui n'ose pas encore s'exprimer. Et ce jour-là Alphonse pleure en silence, bêtement, incapable de donner des mots à la sensation qui l'envahit.


End file.
